un amor mas haya de la muerte
by kurokaXsama
Summary: Su amor no conoce barreras, trasciende la realidad y el deseo, es amor así que todo está bien para ellos Sasunaru


**larijo! mina-san como han estado bueno dejado eso de lado hoy le traigo esta historia que desde hace un tiempillo quiero subir pero como sabran escuela, diplomados , clases extras etc me dejan molida hoy les dejo esta historia espero la disfruten como escribiendole ojo la historia la escribi hace mil años y asta ahurita las coreciones**

**Título:** un amor mas haya de la muerte

**Autora:** KurokaXsama

**Pareja: **sasuke X naruto

**Rating**: T

**Palabras**: 619

**Beta-Reader**: No tengo

**Disclaimer**: No hago esto con ánimo de lucro ( tal vez un poquito XD) y ni los personajes ni nada de lo mencionado en la historia me pertenece solla trama naruto y todo el son propiedad de kishimot-osense cof cof,, y sasuke cof cof...

**Notas**:bueno me propuse a mi misma volver a subir mis historias que en su momento estuvieron en mundo yaoi pero como cerro volvió abrir , no me complique la vida así que las subiré aki (xq slashaven no le entiendo ni papa de como subir historias)

_**Un amor más allá de la muerte**_

Veme aquí sentado viendo el anochecer deseando amarte más, tu nombre no lo diere simplemente describiré tu ser, un agraciado ángel ojos azules celeste llenos de vida felicidad y llenos de amor para mí. Tu cabello el sol ardiente que deja segado a cualquiera con tu imagen esas marquitas en los cachetes tan tuyas que siempre delineaba y esos labios tan suaves que me mostraban una sonrisa de admirar con los mismos que recitaste mil veces _**un te amo.**_

Es solo el recuerdo que me queda por mi idiotez, por mi amargura, por no valorar lo único que era mi mundo. La desgracia que te arranco de mi de mis brazos, donde cada noche reposabas mientras olía ese aroma tan embriagante que me llevaba a los sueños más hermosos.

El día que te dije que te amo mirabas a ese cielo oscuro, estábamos en la afuera de la ciudad al principio solo te quedaste callado luego hablaste diciéndome que ya lo sabías y que te alegraba demasiado y que siempre estarías a mi lado eso me hizo feliz aunque no lo aparentaba te acercaste a mí con un sonrojo mientras con tu mano acariciabas mi mejilla y diste un cálido beso yo no lo soporte mas y me abalance sobre ti con dominancia asiendo entrar en tu boca sintiendo el juego de las lenguas cuando dejamos de jugar me acerque a tu oído y susurre _**un "te amo"**_ no veía tu cara pero dijiste: _**se gentil por favor**_ eso me excito más debido a que había aguantado desde que te conocí llevábamos siendo amigos desde los 3 años y ahora tenía 17 ya que eras un año menor a mi .

Comencé a quitarte la ropa pidiendo a gritos verte como dios te trajo al mundo, así paso estabas frente a mi desnudo con ese hermoso sonrojo que siempre ame, no sé en qué momento pero yo estaba igual que tu.

Te mostré mis dedos y entendiste los lamiste con tanta gula excitándome aun mas, metía mis dedos en ti sintiendo tu entrada tan bien acompañándolos con tus gemidos de amor después comencé a meter mi miembro suavemente para no lastimarte estaba igual que tu jamás había hecho esto.

Comenzó el va y viene tus gemidos eran música para mi hasta que lo sentí el orgasmo se acercaba asiéndote correrte y apretando mi miembro en tu entrada, Salí lentamente de ti mi miembro estaba satisfecho tantas noches soñando contigo era como un sueño mas.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que volvimos a mi departamento haciendo una otra vez el amor sin control.

Pero el destino no te quería dejarte a mi lado un día un maldito día habías ido a comprar las cosas para nuestro primer año juntos que cumpliríamos esa noche pero… ese idiota maldito bastardo que conocíamos desde la universidad te vio y trato de abusar de ti.

Tu no lo dejaste pero al correr el auto se vino a ti y me duele recordar verte allí en el piso con sangre sin esa sonrisa que hacía que existiera el mundo para mi ese día, el día de nuestro aniversario moriste ha pasado casi un año desde eso.

Ahora me encuentro frente al desgraciado que a me ha hecho caer en mi tristeza dé no tenerte está muy herido y lo único que escucho es el sonido del disparo que pasa en mi pecho y siento que mi sangre empieza a salir pero no me molesta veo tu reflejo y vuelvo sentir tu labios y oigo tu susurro decir _**te amo no me dejes nunca más**_ haciendo más grande mi alegría esperándonos el paraíso para nuestro eterno amor.

_**Fin**_

_**mil gracias por dedicarle un poquito de su tiempo espero se hayan alegrado con la historia y si me quieresn hacer mas feliz regalenme un comentario vale matane!**_


End file.
